Sins Never Spoken
by GothamFan78
Summary: Sequel to One Night Off. Deals with Bruce coming to terms with what his twin Five had done to Selina and why she hadn't told him.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I wasn't planning on writing a sequel to my first story** _ **One Night Off**_ **(which you should read before this), but I had the idea for this after reading a story called** _ **Reunited**_ **by R3wind101 which I highly recommend you go read after this. Hope you enjoy!**

To say the least, Alfred had not been happy when Bruce explained why Selina Kyle had been in the Manor the previous night.

He was even less happy when he heard the tires of a car Bruce had lent her skid out of the garage.

Yeah. He was definitely grounded, which is to say that he wasn't allowed out of the Manor.

However, that didn't mean Selina couldn't come by.

After a week of house arrest, Alfred had to leave for an hour or two to get groceries, and Selina somehow knew.

Bruce was sitting in his study like always, researching the most ancient stories of Ra's al Ghul in an attempt to find him.

Selina entered through the window, but made no attempt to keep her entrance quiet. Without even looking up, Bruce said, "Hey, Selina."

She smiled. "Hey, B." She started strolling around the room and eventually sat down on the edge of his desk.

Bruce asked, "What're you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Nothing much, just heard you were grounded and I saw Jeeves pull out, so…"

"So?" Bruce asked playfully. He shut the book he was currently reading and continued, "What do you want to do?"

She shrugged and pulled out two small pieces of clothing from her back pocket. When she held them up, Bruce realized it was a bikini. "Well," Selina began, "I just bought this and I haven't been swimming since I used to live here, so…"

He cocked his head to the side. "It'll probably be freezing and it's late."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If you don't want to then I can just go…" she paused, waiting for him to stop her.

Bruce knew she was toying with him. But if he knew that she was toying with him, and she didn't know that he knew that she was toying with him, and if he knew that she didn't know that he knew that she was toying with him, who was really toying with who?

He agreed. "Alright. Give me a minute. I gotta go change."

She smiled seductively and put a single hand on his chest. "I'll be in the pool."

With that, she spun around on her heel and strolled out of the study, intentionally swaying her hips.

Bruce had never changed clothes so fast in his life. The only time he'd ever came close was when he took down a local drug lord as the Vigilante and then had to be at a Wayne Enterprises Charity Ball ten minutes later.

He made his way out to the pool deck, which was nearly pitch black. That wasn't a problem, since he was used to the dark and could see pretty well. Granted, his night vision was nothing anywhere near that of Selina's.

Speaking of Selina, he heard her jump into the pool with a loud splash. She called to him, "Come on in, B. It's not too cold."

He started to walk towards the pool in the pitch black darkness. But before he reached it, he stepped on something made of a nice cloth. He reached down and picked it up. It took a second or two for him to realize it was a bikini top.

And next to where the top had been laying was another piece of clothing, the bikini bottom.

Realization struck him right upside the head.

He was pretty sure Selina could only see the outline of him in the darkness, but he was still nervous that she saw him blush.

"You like my bathing suit?" she called from the pool.

"Yeah," Bruce replied with a crack in his voice. "Yeah, it's great."

"Well, come on then! It's rude to keep a lady waiting, ya know."

He smiled and started to feel a bit confident. He quickly undid the button of his swim trunks and slid them off, leaving himself completely naked as well. He dove in with a splash, earning a cry of surprise from Selina.

They splashed around for a while, tossing water back and forth or just floating and talking. Occasionally, Bruce would lose track of where Selina was and they'd end up rubbing against one another. One final time, they collided and Selina reached down to where his member was hanging.

"I'm getting kinda bored, why don't we go inside?" Selina said suggestively.

Bruce's face had gone red. He nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, I'd like that."

She got out first and lucky for Bruce, his eyes had already adjusted so he could just see her full figure.

Selina made a show of bending over and picking up her bikini, but she never actually put it on. Instead, she threw the pieces over one shoulder and entered the house.

When she was at the door, she turned back and told Bruce, "Come on, B. I'd say we only got half an hour or so before the help gets back."

He climbed out of the pool, earning an appreciative glance from Selina whom he knew could see in the dark. "What do you want to do until then?"

She walked back towards him and got right up and close. She shrugged and said, "I've got a few ideas," and then whipped back around, hitting his cock with her butt before walking back inside.

He grabbed his trunks off the floor and followed after her.

When he entered, she was out of sight. However, he had a pretty good idea of where she was headed to.

His theory was confirmed when he noticed the small, wet footprints leading up the wooden staircases. He followed them all throughout the corridors until he reached his bedroom door, which'd been closed.

Taking hold of the handle, he opened the door slowly.

When he entered all the way, Selina was already sprawled out on the bed, using the sheets to just cover the tips of her breasts and her waist area. Her hair, which had gone even curlier from the water, had been pulled to one side, framing her face perfectly.

It suddenly got really hot in Bruce's room.

He saw her eyes drop from meeting his own, down to his manhood which had been almost fully erect ever since he'd gotten into the pool.

Needless to say, he was horny.

She purred, "Come on, billionaire boy."

He locked the door behind him and slowly approached the bed.

Before he reached Selina, however, he opened up a locked drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a small, rose gold, square package.

She arched her eyebrows and he explained, "Alfred got me a pack when I turned 16. It was when we were dating, actually… I never got the chance to grab one last time."

She scoffed at the thought. "He's such a perv. Now get over here…"

He opened the package and unraveled the condom on his member. She reached for it and stroked it a couple times before taking nearly the entire thing in her mouth.

Bruce silently celebrated when she hummed in approval at the taste.

She started blowing him, but this time, she was also armed with flirting help from Tabby. It'd been awkward to ask for _that_ kind of advice, but the older woman understood and helped her out. She started talking dirty to Bruce in between strokes and kisses, and she could've sworn that he gained at least half an inch as a result.

After a minute of this, he pulled out of her mouth and ripped the covers off of her, revealing all of her to him.

She got up on her hands and knees again with her ass up in the air, just begging to be fucked.

Bruce got positioned at her entrance, but noticed something about her he had overlooked before.

All over her back and even the backs of her shoulders were little scars. They would've gone unnoticed to most, but alarms in Bruce's head started going off.

Selina hummed in confusion, as he had just been standing there for a few seconds.

He asked her, "Selina...what are these?"

She asked, "What are what?"

"All the scratches and scars on your back. Where did you get these?" It'd been years ago when Selina had stayed with him, but he remembered going swimming with her a couple times. The scars hadn't been there at the time.

She shrugged, "No idea, probably just slid down a rough wall or something…" but Bruce knew she was lying.

Taking the condom off, he pulled on a pair of boxers and sat down on the end of the bed. "Selina, tell me the truth or we're done here."

She just rolled her eyes. "Bruce, it's nothing, really. Life on the street is tough, you know that."

She wasn't meeting his eyes. Bruce pushed, "Selina. What aren't you telling me?" He was going through every confrontation they'd had together through the past five and a half years, and not once could he think of a time when she could have received these scars.

They hadn't healed properly, either, meaning that she had probably been alone when she got the cuts.

They sat there for a minute or so in silence. Bruce finally reached a hand out and placed it on Selina's knee. "Please, Selina, tell me what happened."

He could start to see real tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head and he pulled her into a tight hug. She whispered, "I don't want you to blame yourself, that's why...why I didn't tell you before."

"Tell me what?" Bruce asked.

She took a shaky breath and simply said, "Five. When he took your place as Bruce Wayne last year. I confronted him...and…"

"He did this to you?" Bruce finished. She could hear the hurt and the anger in his voice.

"He pushed me out of a window and I fell. Ivy found me and saved my life."

Bruce's eyes went wide and he stumbled forwards in shock, leaning on the nightstand for support. "He… he did what?" She didn't respond and Bruce felt a surge of anger run through his body. "I'm gonna kill him," Bruce said flatly.

"Bruce…" Selina said in a motherly tone, "he's gone."

"I'll find him," Bruce insisted. "I'll find him and I'll kill him."

"How?" Selina asked, her loving tone replaced with a bitter one. "Bruce, he's you, but everything that makes you who you are, all the good, he doesn't have that. He won't hesitate. He _will_ kill you."

"He did this to you...Selina why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of _this!_ I knew you'd take it on yourself and I…" her voice broke, "I didn't want to put any more burdens on you than you already have. And...I'm not sorry for it."

Bruce sunk down to his knees. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes, and asked, "How do you not hate me?"

She looked at him quizzically. "How could I? I've seen your worst, Bruce. Yeah, you can be a complete bastard sometimes, but I know you. I know who you are, inside. That wasn't you that night, it was him."

His face of pain and hurt didn't change so she leaned forward and kissed him. They sat on the floor of Bruce's bedroom for a while, neither knowing how much time had passed, just holding each other.

They'd collectively been through more in five short years than most would ever go through in their lifetime. But they'd gone through it together.

Even when they left, when they fought, they always found there way back to one another.

They'd been made for each other. Like yin and yang, the light and the darkness, always intertwined.

Always together.

Forever.


End file.
